legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 9 - Blitzwing Returns! The Decepticon Wager
"Before the conclusion of one of the finest battles of Good and Evil, a Decepticon warrior had felt his master's position of power was consuming him into a more chaotic being instead of the motive of an orderly man. Mustering enough courage to go against his now to be former master, he once opposed him that his megalomania views would kill him and the other Decepticons for not being strong and he was right the once proud messiah was now a huge monster of his own killing everyone that failed him even his own men. Galvatron decided to be merciful out of his respect for the injured Blitzwing and decided to send him into exile rather than kill him even if he did aid the children of the Autobots as he was willing to give one of his best commanders a second chance to live because of their well respected relationship between each other. The injured Blitzwing accepting his masters request left that night. Despite the battle being won in favor of good, the exiled Blitzwing approached by the Children of the Autobots leader refused Optimus Primes invitation and told them that they were allies and now that the ties have been broken for the reason of becoming side by side fighters, Blitzwing having felt sorry for his master and continued to honor his request of being exiled. When he saw Decepticons disorganized through the area fighting without any tactical leads of what to do next, he knows despite being a traitor his reputation as an honorable Decepticon warrior was more recognized by most Decepticons that held any respect for him except maybe the higher ranked ones, but that’s a competition he’s willing to fight out if any of them are still alive." Blitzwing: There they are. Now to see if they will welcome me with open arms as I would anticipate. *The former Second in Command spoke to himself landing near the Decepticon base by following the flying thrust and Decepticon Vehicon seeker drones back to this base.* Demolishor: Hold it right there Intruder and do not move even a single bi-pedaled step if you so value your spark or *Demolishor recognizes who it is.* Demolishor: Commander Blitzwing. *Demolishor salutes.* I never expected you to return after all these years ago. So um are you here to help us out again. Blitzwing: If that is what you want me to. I will lead the Decepticons back to its former glory again. Demolishor: Well good because I’m having a hard time controlling them, but Soundwave is keeping them right on a leash in doing so harshly if I may add. Blitzwing: That doesn’t sound that comfortable for the soldiers to be given that treatment. Demolishor: With you around, our team will be never than better before. Blitzwing: I hope your right about that old friend. "The Decepticons were rioting at each other as Soundwave brought his mechanical tendril up sending distorting blasts of sound to calm them down." Soundwave: Order will be present to the court, where I will become in charge since Shockwave's unavailable to lead us at this point. Tidal Wave: Tidal Wave will be leader no puny con has what it takes to lead us into battle. Soundwave: Opinion objected, you are nothing more than a brute warrior who has no real leadership skills into the field like I have. You are far out of line to even become head of your own group. Tidal Wave: *Tidal Wave pointed his guns at Soundwave as the shots were skillfully blocked by his armor plating.* Soundwave: *In a graceful flip into the air Soundwave landed above the large fist that tried to bury him against the ground and jumped right to the Decepticon's face punching Tidal Wave down with a strong punch to the face collapsing the giant brute down.* Your own large weight causes you to fall hard. Brute Force is not the best exceptional option. Skywarp: Then how about powers for you? *Skywarp teleported behind Soundwave to shoot him from behind.* Soundwave: *Whirls around using his left armored plated hand to take the shot head on then backhands Skywarp against the ground with the follower up counter.* Powers are insufficient if you don’t strategically use them very well in battle. Anymore objections will be gladly demonstrated by this superior Decepticon warrior. Blitzwing: You’ve got competition right here, Soundwave! How displeasing of you to treat the Decepticons this way. Invoking them into serving you by forceful intimidation is not the way you will get respect by your fellow warriors. Astrotrain: Ho ho ho ho! We finally have our friend Blitzwing arriving onto the stage. This will leave us hanging on our seats folks to find out what happens next. Devastator: We will see if both of them can actually lead us to victory Blitzwing: This will not end in violence. Instead I propose a competition for us that involves our methods in leadership. Astrotrain: An all gaming fun way to find out who is leader. That’s a useful idea to put on. What do you say Decepticons? All: I! Tidal Wave: Tidal Wave would want to see how this plays out. Demolishor: I do too, but I’m mostly rooting for Blitzwing. Devastator: Us will enjoy to see who will want use Devastator to smash into battle. Thrust: Just hold the mouth moving! The game hasn’t even started yet and now we’re all concluding who will think will win. It’s clearly obvious Soundwave will win this battle. Soundwave: Your support has been noted Thrust. Blitzwing: The objective has been laid out. We will split into two groups one is my group and the other supporting Soundwave. Whoever wins becomes the true leader of the Decepticons. Soundwave: Thrust, Skywarp, and Tidal Wave. Blitzwing: Demolishor, Astrotrain, and Devastator. Blitzwing: May the best Decepticon win. Soundwave: The outcome has already been calculated and I will be the one who will be regarded with such a reputation while you will live out as an underling serving under my command. Blitzwing: You have no idea how that ideal set of mind will cost you. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts